


A Soulful Tale

by AbleGabriel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chara (Undertale) Has Issues, Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Chara is Damaged, F/F, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbleGabriel/pseuds/AbleGabriel
Summary: This story will be very long. This story is about Chara and Frisk and their crazy journey through life. It will be full of hardships as well as things to look forward to. Neither of them had too good of a life before they met the monsters. But now, they can both say they are finally happy. Even if it took awhile for things to settle. But will things stay as good as they are now, or are things bound to go terribly wrong? Find out by reading the next exciting chapter of A Soulful TaleGod damn I suck at summaries.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

The Prologue begins on an island of modest size. The people of this island were independent of a nation, but they got through life just fine. There was trouble in households here and there, but that was to be expected. That's why everyone ignored the screaming and shouting from a certain house.

"Don't you fucking lay your hands on her you overweight mother fucker!" A teenage girl's voice shouted followed by the sound of a punch.

"Y-you don..you don' talk like that to me, ya lil' shit!" Her father slurred, stumbling backwards.

"You go get meh mor' booze! Now!" He shouted, slamming the empty bottle of alcohol across the teenaged girl's face.

She fell backward with a yell of pain.

"Jessie!" Her little sister cried, running up over to her.

Jessie clutched the side of her face the bottle had hit her. She shakily got to her feet and moved to run at her alcoholic father, but her younger sister held onto her arm. Jessie looked back at her, the anger slowly dissipated off her face.

"Chara..." Jessie sighed softly.

Chara looked at her with her ruby red eyes. "Please...it's not worth it. Let's just go." She whimpered.

Jessie sighed again before relaxing her body. "Okay. Let's get going." She said, taking her younger sibling's hand in her own.

She pulled her away and walked out of the building.

Jessie sneered at her so called neighbors who did nothing to help her or her family. There was only one person who cared, and they had been ostracized before Jesse was even born.

"Fucking cowards." Jesse growled.

Chara looked at her as they walked through the town. "Uh, Jesse? The brewery is the other way."

Jesse scoffed. "I know." She said before turning to Chara with a mischievous grin. "We aren't going to the brewery. The fat bastard can get his own booze." Jesse said as she knelt down to Chara's level.

"We are going to for a climb~!" She said, getting Chara excited.

"I can't wait! This is gonna be fun!" Chara shouted happily.

Jessie grinned and booped her nose before running off. "Come on! Catch me Chara! Move those tiny legs!"

"Oh it's on!" Chara chuckled, running after her.

Jessie ran to the wall of the village and jumped over it in one motion. "Need any help shortstuff?" She asked as she poked her head over the wall.

"I got it!" Chara said, jumping up and grabbing a piece of the wall that was sticking out, using it to pull her upwards.

Jessie watched as her little sister climbed up with practiced ease. "Atta girl." She grinned before running to the forest, waiting for Chara at the first tree.

Chara laughed to herself and ran after her. Once she caught up to her Jessie ran forward, keeping a steady pace for Chara to keep up with her. They ran through the forest, jumping through the brush and jumping over small crevices. They reveled in the danger. Chara was laughing the whole time, clearly enjoying herself.

"Come on! Just a little further to get to the top!" Jessie said as she ran backwards. They were headed to the highest point of the island.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Chara said, speeding up enough to keep up.

Jessie slowed up as they got to the gigantic crevice. "Damn. Our bridge fell out." She sighed.

"Hmph. Darn," Chara said. "Should we go back?"

"Pfft. You kidding me?" Jessie said as she pulled out a rope with a climbing hook. She through it forward and hooked it on the big tree on the other side. "Hah! First try." She cheered.

"Woo, good job!" Chara laughed, clapping her on the back.

Jessie dramatically fell forward as she was pushed. "Noooo." She said emotionlessly as she swung across the ravine.

Chara chuckled at her sister's antics, knowing she had this handled. Jessie climbed up the rope easily. "Come on! You can make it!" Jessie said, having her hand on her spare climbing hook just incase.

Chara leapt onto the rope and managed to climb up easily as well, laughing the whole time. Jessie left the rope tied to the tree and she began running off once again, heading up to the top. Once Chara climbed up, she quickly followed after Jessie. They reached the peak of the mountain overlooking the ocean. Jessie took a deep breath of the salty air. "I love the smell of the ocean. Beats the smell of booze." Jessie said as she sat down against a tree.

"Heh. Yeah, the ocean always smells good," Chara said, sitting next to her.

"Maybe we should just live out here. I can get us food from hunting and we won't ever have to deal with the bullshit of the village." Jessie sighed as she looked out into the ocean blue.

Chara stared out to the ocean. "As much as I would like to do that....we can't. We can't just leave the village. Dad needs our help or he'd just die. As awful as he is, I don't want him to die." Chara said, hugging her knees.

Jessie sighed and put an arm around her younger sibling. "Yeah. I know that's how you feel." Jessie said.

Jessie absolutely hated everyone in the village. Nobody ever even bothered with them, treating them almost as bad as their father. But her sister was such a kindhearted soul and she was always determined to help others even if it risked her own wellbeing.

"Regardless, I'll always look out for you, Chara." Jessie said, kissing her forehead.

Chara smiled up at her older sister and pecked her on the cheek. "I know you will."

They sat there for a few minutes, just relaxing. Their relaxing atmosphere was interrupted when they saw a big come through the cove further down the island. Jessie's eyes widened in fear when she saw the sail's skull and crossbones. "Oh...shit." Jessie said, standing up quickly.

Chara looked on in fear and stood behind Jessie. Jessie turned around and knelt down to Chara's level, looking her in the eye. "Chara, we have to go. Let's steal the Fat Bastard's boat and get out of here. This island doesn't stand a chance against that many pirates." Jessie said.

Chara whimpered in fear. "But...we have to warn them....we can't just leave them..."

Jessie didn't care about anyone other than Chara, so she was very hesitant to do this. "Chara....we need to leave. I'm not going to let you get hurt." Jessie said, holding her sibling.

Chara whimpered again. "Jessie....please...." Jessie closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Alright. Fine. We'll warn them. Come on." she said before running forward, carrying Chara.

Jessie took the quickest way back to the village. When they got back they began to warn everybody about the coming Pirates.

"There was a big ship coming from the cove!" Jessie shouted. "We need to leave! Everyone come on!" She screamed.

* * *

When they got back they began to warn everybody about the coming Pirates. "There was a big ship coming from the cove!" Jessie shouted. "We need to leave! Everyone come on!" She screamed.

There were murmurs from everyone around them, but some ignorant person declared that it was just a children's game, and everyone else just ignored Jessie and Chara as usual.

Jessie growled in frustration and she pulled Chara past their house, completely refusing to warn their father. "I tried to warn them, Chara. But they won't listen. Let's just leave!" Jessie said as she ran with her little sibling to the island's docks.

Jessie's heart sank as she saw one of the Pirate ships pull around the island. They heard screaming and gunfire from behind them. There had to be multiple ships, and they circled the village. They were walled in.

"To the trees, Chara! We can still make it." Jessie said desperately. Both siblings were very scared for each other at this point. Jessie lead Chara through the yards of the huts, avoiding anyone they saw. They eventually came to the wall in front of the forests behind their house. "We can make it!" Jessie whispered to Chara who was trying not to cry in fear. The moment they got to the wall, they were grabbed from behind by none other than their alcoholic father.

"What the- Let us go!" Jessie shouted, trying to get out of his grip.

"Not a chance! You two are my bargaining chips!" He slurred before storming back to the pirates who had rounded up everyone. Chara was frozen in fear through out the whole exchange. She felt betrayed and hurt as her father through her and her older sibling to the captain's feet. "Feel free to use them as labor or sex slaves. Just let me join your crew!" He begged.

Before the captain could say a word, Jessie kicked her father in the balls. In the same movement, she ran at the captain and punching him in the face as well as kicking him in the chest. She grabbed his cutlass and chopped off another pirate's arm and kicked his friend in the stomach. "Chara! Run!" She shouted as she continued to battle the invading pirates.

Chara wanted to move so badly, but it was like the ground grew over her feet. She couldn't budge them. She watched helplessly as the captain stood up and shot Jessie. Right in the chest. She screamed out in agony and stumbled forwards, when she was shot again. All the pirated pulled out their flintlocks and shot Jessie, riddling her with bullets. Chara watched as hole after bloody hole appeared on her older sibling. Her body seemed to fall to the ground in slow motion. She landed on her knees and looked at Chara one more time. With a shaky breath, she let out one final message to her precious sibling. "I love you, Chara." She got out weakly with a bloody smile. Her body then flopped over and laid there, motionless.

Chara saw nothing but red and heard nothing but screams. Screams came from every direction, they completely surrounded them. Some of the screams sounded like her own voice, but they sounded different then the other screams pounding into her ears. They weren't screams of fear and horror. They were screams of pure rage.


	2. Lifetimes Later

"Chara? Chara? Chaaara? CHARA!" A ten year old child shouted into their companion's ear.  
  
"Aaagh!" The ghostly child squeaked, flying fifteen feet into the air in fright.  
  
The red eyed child gently floated down moments later, giving the other child a halfhearted glare. "Seriously, Frisk?" Chara pouted.  
  
Frisk just giggled a bit. "Sorry, but you were staring off into space for a long time, and you weren't responding. So I had to do something." They said.  
  
Chara just shook her head and sighed, looking off the side again. It was clear to Frisk that something was on their new friend's mind, and they wanted them to tell them what was the matter, but didn't want to push. Eventually, the child decided to try and gently bring up the topic.  
  
"Chara...are you okay? What's on your mind?" Frisk asked her transparent friend.

Chara looked at her for a few moments before floating a few feet forwards. "What's on my mind is that we need to keep going. You just got here and I just woke up in what looks like an unmarked grave. We should leave here." Chara said, wanting to distance themself from what was most likely her dead body. It was extremely obvious to Frisk that Chara was hiding what was really bothering her, but They kept it to themself.

 _"I also need to find out what changed while I was gone."_ Chara added mentally to themself.

Frisk just sighed and marched forward, Chara following along with them. Not that they could leave. For whatever reasons, their soul, or what was left of Chara's soul, was bound to Frisk. Eventually, Frisk came to a stop in front of a large flower. With a face.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" The flower spoke in an over the top cheerful voice that immediately put Chara on edge. 

"Uh, Hi. I'm Frisk." Frisk said with a wave.

"Chara." Chara said simply, floating next to Frisk.  
  
The talking flower smiled at Frisk, not reacting at all to Chara's presence. "Hello Frisk! It's nice to meet you!" Flowey said happily.

Chara scoffed at this reaction. "Hey, Flowerface. Did you even hear me!?" They shouted at Flowey.

Frisk looked at Chara with concern. "Um...." They said nervously.

Flowey just giggled a little. "Aww there's no need to be nervous around little old me. You're new to the underground. Aint'cha~?" He giggled, once again completely ignoring Chara.

Chara growled and reeled their fist back and punched Flowey in the face, only to completely pass through him. Chara face palmed at this. "I guess he really can't see me." Chara said, trying to hide their blush from Frisk as they floated back to the brown haired child.

Frisk snickered a bit at Chara's expense. Flowey just took it as Frisk warming up to him. "Well, if you're new to the Underground, Somebody outta teach you how things work down here! And I guess I'm the only option you have." Flowey said in his overly cheerily voice.

"Don't trust him." Chara warned Frisk. Something about the talking flower just rubbed Chara the wrong way, and their gut instincts were usually right.

Frisk gripped their stick tightly, something they tended to do when they grew more nervous. The world around them glowed for a few moments before Frisk's chest glowed red in the shape of a heart.

"See that red heart? That's your SOUL. The culmination of your very being." Flowey explained.

Frisk gave a sideways glance to Chara, who nodded, signifying that what the flower was saying so far was true. Frisk wanted didn't know how they felt about their soul being so....out in the open. Chara noticed this and chuckled. 

"Don't worry. With time, it won't always be such a glaring weakness. I'll teach you everything you need to know." Chara told their friend. 

"Your SOUL starts off weak but can grow strong through gaining LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course." Flowey laughed in his overly cheerly voice. "You want some love, don't you?" Flowey asked with a smile.

"No. No you do not." Chara said with a serious tone in their voice. 

Frisk at this point knew something was definitely wrong and kept a good grip on her stick, just in case something went really wrong. White dots flew around Flowey, they had come out of nowhere. Frisk squeaked in shock when they all flew out. 

"Down here love is shared through little white friendliness pellets!" Flowey said with a huge smile on his face. "Are you ready? Move around! Catch as many as you can." He said with a twinge in his voice, as if he was getting excited.

"Frisk. Dodge them! Don't let them touch you!" Chara shouted.

Frisk didn't need to be told twice. They leaned out of the way of each pellet as they flew past their body. Frisk let out a sigh when they had all missed their body.

Chara also sighed in relief. "He's trying to kill you and steal your soul. I'll explain everything later, just, don't let anything touch you!" Chara said as they tried to figure out how to use magic as a ghost so they could defend Frisk.

Flowey's smile faltered a little, but he did his best to keep it on. "Heh. Hey. Buddy. You missed them. Let's try that again, shall we?" He said as his smile grew back to it's unnerving size. 

More 'Friendliness Pellets' swirled around him and floated towards Frisk. Frisk jumped out of the way of them all, landing on their feet about a meter away from them.

Flowey's smile faltered even more this time. "Is this a joke? Are you fucking Braindead? RUN! INTO! THE! BULLETS! I mean, FRIENDLINESS PELLETS!" He shouted angrily, not even bothering to put on the smile again.

He shot twice as many pellets at Frisk than before, twice as fast. Frisk managed to dodge them all, but just barely. They were breathing heavily, gripping their stick like a baseball bat. Flowey's face morphed into something demonic.

 **"You know what's going on here, don't you!? You just wanted to see me suffer!"** He hissed at Frisk with a two toned voice.

Pellets surrounded Frisk, leaving them no way out. They looked around in fear, whimpering. 

**"Die."** Flowey said before cackling madly as he slowly enclosed the circle of pellets.

They all disappeared before the touched Frisk, leaving both children, and the Flower, completely confused. There was a light coming from the right of the tunnel. It turned out to be a fireball. It flew right into Flowey, knocking him away. He screeched as he was thrown out of the way completely.

Frisk and Chara looked back to where the fireball came from and saw a tall, motherly looking goat woman. Chara felt their heart skip five beats. 

"...Mom..." They whispered, her red eyes shrunken to pinpricks, tears stinging them.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." The goat lady spoke.

Chara just began sobbing as they stared at their mother. She hadn't aged a single day since the last time they saw her.

"I am Toriel. Caretaker of the ruins." Toriel said, walking over to Frisk and kneeling down to their level. 

Chara flew to her and tried to hug her, instantly phasing through her body. Chara just began crying harder and harder. "Mom!!" They screamed right in Toriel's face. She gave no reaction to this at all.

"You don't have to fear, my child. I come down here every day to see if someone has fallen down. And today, it's that somebody has. You are the first human that has been here in a very long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel said gently, taking Frisk's small hand in her own fluffy one.

As they walked, Frisk looked back to Chara who was floating after them, trying to calm themself down. "How long has it been..." Chara whispered. "I need to know!"

* * *

Chara was slowly walking up a mountain, covered in clothes she had to steal from a market. All she had to eat for the past week were berries that she didn't know were poisonous or not. She had been coming to this Mountain for months now, after hearing that this is where Monster's were supposedly living. It had been three hundred years since someone has seen a Monster, though. 

Chara looked forward to the top of Mount Ebott with a solemn gaze. "This is the place. The place where Monster's belong. The place were **I** belong." She said as she continued trekking up the mountain.

Ever since she....left the island, Chara has slowly grown colder and more violent. She had been in more than her fair share of fights, and was just trying to survive now. She had no goals in life. With her sister gone there only one thing she wanted. To belong. To be accepted for what she was. Mostly, she just wanted to be able to live without keeping one eye open when she slept. Her Sister was the only one that really understood her, and helped her find a name that she liked. Charlette always sounded weird to her. She eventually found herself in front of a big cave near the top of the mountain. To any other child, the entrance to this cave would look terrifying. But to Chara, this black void looked inviting. She walked inside and started making camp. Building a small fire and laying out her bedroll. She reached in her bag to get out an orange she had stolen. But the dropped it, and it rolled away. Not caring if it was covered in dirt, she chased it down the cave.

It got dark, darker, yet darker. Eventually, She reached the end and retrieved her fruit. As she reached down to pick up her fruit, she tripped over something....and fell into a pit she had failed to see earlier. It was so dark she didn't even realize she'd passed out until she shot up on a bed of flowers. She tried to stand up but felt a searing pain in her leg. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"

She looked down to see it was horribly out of place. She'd have to re set it.

"Uh....hello? Who's there?" A soft voice called out from down the tunnel.

"Help!" She yelled, holding her leg still.

She heard footsteps run over to her and looked up to see a bipedal clothe wearing goat child a few years younger than her. "Wh-wha...? A-am I even awake...?" Chara asks herself, not believing her eyes. 

"Your leg! Oh goodness you're really hurt!!" The small goat child gasped in shock. "Mom! I found a human! Their leg is broken!!" The small child cried.

"Oh my," came a motherly sounding voice as the child was joined by a much older bipedal female goat.

Chara gaped up at the goat lady. She didn't exactly look threatening, in fact, she looked rather beautiful. But Chara knew nothing about her and was automatically cautious of her.

"Here..." the older goat kneeled down and placed her big fluffy paw of a hand on the child's knee.

The leg glowed with a warm and calming bright green. Chara watched as the injury seemed to just...reverse itself back into place. After a minute or so, her leg was completely healed. "What the....how did you do that!?" Chara demanded.

"Healing Magic, little one." She said with a soft tone.

Chara stood up. "Magic?" She said with a head tilt. "Like from the stories the Elder told?"

"Yes, small one. Magic is indeed real."

"I'd say I didn't believe you. But I kind of have to." Chara said. "It's clear to me you don't want to hurt me, because you wouldn't have healed me if you did. But, why?" Chara asked.

Everyone in her life but one person had tried to hurt her, and that one person was dead now. She didn't fully grasp the concept of kindness and it showed. She was wearily holding a knife pointed at the Goat mom and her child.

"Little girl-"

"Child! Little child! I don't like my gender being talked about by people I don't know!" Chara said.

"Well, then, child," The mother goat said with a smile ", as Queen of the Underground, it's my duty to care for young ones."

Chara still stared at her warily, their eyes darting between the boy and his mother. "You're a queen? There's civilization down here?"

"Yes There is." She said with a smile.

"What's your name?" Chara asked her. 

"My name is Toriel. Toriel Dreemurr. This is my son, Asriel." Toriel told the child.

Chara gripped their knife tighter and backed up as Toriel reached over to them. "Keep away!"

She backed off, "Child...I don't know who has hurt you in the past, but I can promise you that I will being you no harm." She holds out her paw.

Chara stared at her, holding the knife still. "....do you have food?" The child asked as their stomach growled.

"Plenty of it. Do you like pie?" Toriel asked.

She held out her paw once more. This time, the nervous child hesitantly took it. "We'll have you fed in no time." Toriel said with a smile.


End file.
